Sponge Kart
Plot Mr. Krabs host a free racing tournament day in Bikini Bottom and all the famous members of the show come and get different karts to try out. SpongeBob and the gang have to drive through Bikini Bottom and out of Bikini Bottom like Shell City, Rock Bottom and the Bikini Bottom Triangle. Characters *SpongeBob *Squidward *Sandy *Eugene H. Krabs *Gary *The Flying Dutchman *Mrs Puff *Pearl *Larry the Lobster *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Plankton Maps *Bikini Bottom *shell city .rock bottom .new kelp city .the Bikini Bottom triangle .Mrs. Puffs boating school .clarinet land .the future .Squidwards tiki land .jellyfish fields .sand mountain .goo lagoon .glove world .dutchmans graveyard .SpongeBobs dream .the palace of king Neptune .island in the sky .chum world .goofy goobers .Planktons lab .chum caverns .Bikini Bottom zoo .ouster stadium .mr Krabs root beer cellar .Pearls dream land .jellyfish caves .jelly mountain .the Krusty towers .pizza castle .the end of the world .the fry cook stadium .the Krusty Krab freezer .robot pirate island .Planktons dream .Patricks dream(battle for Bikini Bottom) .racing track(creature from the Krusty Krab first level) .racing track(creature from the Krusty Krab last level) .kelp forest .shell city(gift shop) .super mega mall world .Bikini Bottom mall .Bikini Bottom prison .Bikini Bottom tar pit and hug fest .flying boat ship .nickelodeon studios .the moon .super shelly high way .wishing well .Bikini Bottom(under ground) .the past .the wreck of the Mona loa .the mermelair .mr magics castle .dead eye gulch .the tunnel of glove .SpongeBobs library .Sandy s lab .atlantis .bass Vegas .tentacle acres .industrial park .bibo industries .park(karate choppers) .bikni bottom folk village .make out reef .matress discount .toy barrel .perfume department .Bikini Bottom boating museum .Bikini Bottom dump .far out ville .texas .sulfur fields .planktopolis .club shell .viking mountain .fancy hotel .glove universe .the fast mansion . VECHILES .Squidwards motorbike .the patty wagon .mr Krabs money bath .Sandy s robo boost kart .Larrys surf board kart .SpongeBobs pineapple kart .Patricks pink mobile .Karen .learner car EXTRAS .taxi(VECHILES) .Bikini Bottom bus(VECHILES) .Bikini Bottom ambelunce(VECHILES) .bubble taxi(VECHILES) .Mrs. Puffs school road trip bus(VECHILES) .police car(VECHILES) .Baytona Classic(VECHILES) .SpongeBobs boatmobile(VECHILES) .Patricks hot rod car(VECHILES) .the Krusty Krab cash register boat(VECHILES) .Plankton(CHARACTER) .perch Perkins(CHARACTER) .bubble buddy(CHARACTER) TRIVIA: .this game is based on the many series of mario kart .the patty wagon always has appeared with SpongeBob and Patrick in it but this time it's just SpongeBob in the patty wagon .Squidward is the only character with a motorbike .perch Perkins has a major role in this game and is seen in every video .Plankton is the only character who does only have a special boost power SYSTEMS .ds .3ds .xbox 360 .xbox 1 .ps3 .ps4 .gameboy .gameboy colour .gameboy advance .ps2 .nintendo game system .WII U TRANSCRIPTS: Start of the game Mr Krabs:oh no what am I going to do? SpongeBob:what is it mr Krabs? Mr Krabs:I don't have any customers!! SpongeBob:oh uh that? (On the Krusty Krab TV) Perch Perkins:wow what a beautiful day at the Bikini Bottom race track Fred Rechid:yes and don't forget who ever wins this race perch gets a prize Mr Krabs:prize race that's it the Krusty Krab big race! LEVEL ONE START THE RACE perch Perkins:wow I was just at a race track and the famous Eugene.H.Krabs has decided to make the Krusty Krab race Mr Krabs:hey come here and eat at the Krusty Krab Plankton:I disagree eat at the chum bucket Perch Perkins:hey so who will win this big race lets find out HALF WAY THROGH perch Perkins:so the racers has stopped to have a rest Mr Krabs:I still want you to eat at the Krusty Krab SpongeBob:oh hi am I on TV hi mum and dad and grandma and that random guy Perch Perkins:well be right back OK HALF WAY THROGH AGAIN perch Perkins:and still the racers are going and I now think this is a bit an unfair race Mr Krabs:don't listen to him just eat at the Krusty Krab THE LAST RACE perch Perkins:well it's been 123 days now uhh and this is the last race Mr Krabs:so eat at the Krusty Krab Perch Perkins:have you ever thoght there's no fry cook there Mr Krabs:oh yeah AND THE WINNER IS perch Perkins:so it's been the final race and the winner is Mr Krabs:oh so you think there's a winner well there wasn't I just wanted everyone to eat at the Krusty Krab Squidward:so what you mean is we did all that for nothing SpongeBob:yeah wasn't that fun Squidward:no I quit mr Krabs Mr Krabs:wait Squidward you can't quit no!! Perch Perkins:oh so I went throgh all that for nothing bye bye mr Krabs Mr Krabs:oh I can't believe everything's gone SpongeBob:well only Squidward quit Mr Krabs:yes but no one came to eat at the Krusty Krab SpongeBob:actually a big line is over there Mr Krabs:really wow Patrick:hi SpongeBob are you going to get a Krabby Patty Mr Krabs:now this is what I call a happy ending (SpongeBob and mr Krabs start laughing) Mr Krabs:now get back to work (SpongeBob blinks and the screen turns black) Mr Krabs:SpongeBob I'm not paying you to blink Patrick:oh no it's dark THE END Quotes: SpongeBob:(hey is that you Gary?)(oh hi do you come here often)(SpongeBob on the road)(I'm ready!)(lets get this over with) Patrick:(uh where am I?)(oh hi SpongeBob)(hey what's going on here?)(duhhh?) Sandy:(yeeha)(come on you Texas bull frog)(let's do this) Squidward:(get out of my way)(lets do this thing Squidward style)(I guess some people don't have manners)(hahaha) Mr Krabs:(hey a man with his money in a bathtub) Gary:(meow)(hiss)(growl) Plankton:(out of my way so I can win)(eat at the chum bucket)(were open all hours) Larry:(wow what a work out)(surfboard driving has Neptune thought of everything?) Perch Perkins:(wow one of the players has crashed back to you Fred)(out of my way reporter coming through)(hey)(this is so gonna be on the news) Pearl:(this is so coral)(I hope I win them new boots all my friends have)(hi SpongeBob dorky pants)(hi big nose) Mrs Puff:(now we all have to drive safely or maybe not)(ahhh SpongeBob on the road is this a nightmare?)(Im going to so quit from that school) Mermaidman and barnacleboy:(Evilll!)(be quiet you old coop)(get your hands of me women) EXTRA FEATURES .SpongeBob theme song mix up .collect the coins .cheats .credits .a blast to the cast .SpongeBob square roots part 1 to part 5 .SpongeBob minecraft map .Planktons robotic revenge .mermaid man and barnacle boy villain team up sneak peek .SpongeBob DVDs advertisement .SpongeBob toys for Christmas at smyths toys .how SpongeBob began .sponge mix .SpongeBobs biggest hits SpongeBob kart DS cover.jpg|The cover for sponge kart 3DS Sponge kart Xbox 360 cover.jpg|The sponge kart cover for Xbox 360 Sponge kart normal DS packet.jpg|This is the DS cover for the game Sponge kart cover game boy colour .jpg|This is the cover for the game boy colour .SpongeBob movie 2 trailer AWARDS: .the Krusty Krab award .chum award .the great shell .need for speed .the quickster Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Video games rated E Category:Lists Category:Character Lists Category:Cosmobo Category:2013 Category:Game Boy Games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Category:3DS Games Category:DS Category:DS Games